


No hay nostalgia peor...

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master Minds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: Greg solo puede desahogar sus penas escribiendo cartas.Gracias a Violette Moore por revisar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimirie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/gifts).



_No hay nostalgia peor, que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió._

Joaquín Sabina.

 

El humo de los cigarrillos asciende en espiral llenando el ambiente del aroma tranquilizante del alquitrán, al menos es lo que decimos los fumadores empedernidos como tú y yo. ¿Cierto Mycroft? Aun cuando sabemos que es todo lo contrario, es picante, dañino   y venenoso, como muchas relaciones.

<<¡Oh Mycroft! Mi querido, ¿amigo?, amado, bien ponderado, frío y despiadado Mycroft. Me es inevitable suspirar cada vez que pienso en ti y en días como este: lluvioso, brumoso y congelante, igual a tu temperamento. A pesar que han pasado todos estos años, aun me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo diablos nos convertimos en amigos? ¿Cómo diantres  un par de almas como  la luz y la noche pudieron unirse y convivir? Quiero pensar fue un evento extraordinario igual que los eclipses.

¿Podemos comparar a tu hermano, con esa luna que se interpone entre el sol  y la tierra para que ocurriese ese raro fenómeno tan poco visto por la humanidad?, si, la verdad cierta, así fue. Fue tu hermano, el drogadicto empedernido, el provocó esta extraña amistad o debo corregir ¿asociación?  Aunque para mí, siempre fue amistad.

Amistad beneficiosa para ti, ya que podías tener a tu hermanito controlado, un eufemismo para tranquilizar un poco mi conciencia  y tu manía compulsiva de siempre fiscalizar hasta el más mínimo evento de todo lo que estuviera relacionado contigo. Incluso no dudaría que tuvieras por algunos días grabado en tu mente el itinerario de mi rutina doméstica  y laboral.

Levantarme siempre tras haber dormido seis horas o a veces menos, todo dependería del trabajo, luego salir a correr al menos una hora al mismo parque a tres calles de mi departamento, regresar, ducharme, salir corriendo a mi trabajo porque siempre hago algo para retrasarme, comprar comida poco saludable para ir mordisqueando mientras conduzco a la oficina.

Comenzar a llenar reportes dejados al azar después de haber salido bastante noche de NSY, comenzar a gritar a mis subordinados, luego dos horas más tarde si no se le ocurrió a un delincuente hacerme la mañana o tarde, ir a comer algo decente en el restaurant que está a dos calles de las oficinas,  a veces acompañado de Sally, si es que está peleada con Anderson, en su defecto Dimmock y otras tantas, por no decir muchas; solo.

Regresar a seguir llenando reportes; luego por aburrición bajaré al archivo a coger algún caso de no resuelto, el cual revisaré prácticamente con lupa, haré anotaciones  y finalmente lo devolveré. Con el pasar de los días, esas notas quedarán en el olvido a menos que sea tu propio hermano quien revise estas notas para en cuestión de minutos lo tenga resuelto.

No me creo un tonto, a decir verdad soy una persona inteligente, claro dentro de la media normal, a diferencia de los hermanos Holmes, que Dios nos ampare ahora son tres. No puedo evitar caer en comparaciones, al lado suyo prácticamente se me consideraría poco más que un retrasado mental, es como me hacen sentir tu hermano y tú. Tal vez por eso me volví celoso, de mis notas  y jamás las volví a tener a la mano, ahora siempre están bajo llave en una gaveta especial que pocos conocen o intuyen de su existencia; porque me juré que debía ser yo y únicamente yo quien deba aclarar esos casos.

Apenas he tenido un par de éxitos, pero ambos han tenido el sabor de la gloria infinita, al menos han valido la pena, al ver el rostro aliviado de los familiares de las víctimas; uno de un asesinato a sangre fría de una adolescente y el otro de un infante perdido hace dos años; ambos ahora pueden descansar en paz, sabiendo que se hizo justicia y sus deudos podrán cerrar ese capítulo  y continuar adelante.

¡Como quisiera que fueras así, en mi vida! ¡Un capitulo!, ¡Tal vez lo eres!, ¡Pero, tan interminable!, por lo cual estoy tan cansado. Vuelvo a encender otro cigarrillo a este paso creo me terminaré la cajetilla, seguro habrá alguien que no le agrade en absoluto cuando se entere. El barman se me ha quedado mirando raro, claro, he estado aquí en este bar durante un par de horas y todo ese tiempo a parte de pedir un par de shots de vodka he fumado sin parar  y mostrado seguramente toda la gama de gestos que clarifican mi estado de ánimo, conforme voy escribiendo esta carta.

Carta que cuando termine seguramente quemaré como las otras que he escrito y esparciré las cenizas una vez vaciado mis pensamientos, no soy tan tonto para dejar alguna evidencia que puedas recolectar y mandar a uno de tus esbirros a analizar, jamás lo permitiré. Así que mi queridísimo Mycroft, deberás quedarte con la duda una vez más.

Para que barman no se entrometa  y fisgonee le pido un nuevo shot de vodka en las rocas, así  lo mantendré ocupado, por otro lado nuevos clientes habituales de los fines de semana han llegado por lo cual estará más atareado con su trabajo de atención. ¿Sabes Mycroft?, te puedo recomendar que no uses agentes novatos del MI5 para este tipo de trabajos; no son nada discretos. Supongo son los únicos minions disponibles y que no te cuestionarán demasiado el ¿Por qué de su misión?

Sinceramente cuando lo noté no supe si sentirme ofendido o halagado, bueno, no todos son peores, porque al menos si tomaste la precaución del que mandaste a espiarnos a mi oficina es más profesional; pero, como todo agente que tiende a realizar trabajos aburridos  y tediosos, seguramente por alguna falta cometida durante su última misión, se siente degradado al estar como niñera vigilante de una panda de chiquillos escandalosos  y bastante problemáticos, lo que ocasiona que baje la guardia varias ocasiones. Pero no puedes culparnos a mi equipo y a mí, bueno, sí, hazlo, porque lo hacemos a propósito, es tan divertido ver su cara cuando salimos con una tontería o broma pesada.  No tengo duda que pedirá pronto un cambio de misión, estamos a punto de colmarle la paciencia. Aunque espero dure al menos un mes más; aposté a ese tiempo, sino lo hace, ganará Dimmock  y no quiero perder frente a un detective más joven. Recuerda Mycroft, “Sabe más el diablo más por viejo que por diablo”.

Aunque el diablo puede ser seducido por otro diablo mayor, dímelo a mí, que mi primera vez quedé embobado mirando a otro hombre cuando un día osaste presentarte en mi oficina vistiendo un frac negro, seguramente hecho a la medida con la tela más fina  y cara que haya en el mercado, pajarita del mismo tono  y tela, una camisa blanca impoluta, y tu bufanda de cachemir, una visión exquisita y lo más reluciente ese día fueron tus ojos azules del cielo de medio día, perfectamente peinado.

Por un breve segundo, pensé que estabas ahí para invitarme a una gala, ya lo habías hecho una ocasión ¿Lo recuerdas?, no lo dudo, fue memorable esa opera, en la cual me quedé profundamente dormido, pero en defensa mía debo decir que ese día estaba más que fatigado por la reciente ola de asaltos a joyerías, nos tuvo corriendo en todas direcciones hasta que fue tu propio hermano quien pudo dar con los verdaderos culpables y pudimos arrestarlos.

Pero no fue así, solo fuiste a pedir informes sobre el nuevo compañero de departamento de tu hermano: John Watson. Fue frustrante, desilusionante, triste y rompió completamente mi corazón, pero ¿Sabes? Aun así en medio de mi desilusión, no pude evitar pensar que a ese traje le combinaría perfectamente unos ojos negros, así podría cantarte siempre Dark Eyes, esa canción tan típica rusa, porque te aseguro que tus ojos causaron esos sentimientos en mí, ojos negros y profundos, que me hicieron triste  y melancólico, pero por los cuales hubiera dado todo, al grado de degradarme, ir en contra de todo lo que creo, convirtiéndome en lo que tu desearas, desde un amigo incondicionalmente enamorado,  hasta ese amante clandestino que ocultas a todo mundo porque no puedes evitarte sentirte avergonzado, pero aun así agradecería los minutos que me pudieras haber dedicado.

Por los datos recabados de tu nueva preocupación me gané tan solo la autorización de los nuevos chalecos antibalas que estaba pendiente en el escritorio de mi comandante desde hace medio año. No creas que soy ingrato, me conoces perfectamente, eso ayudó mucho a mi equipo y han sido capaces de sentirse un poquitín más seguros desde que los tienen  y salen a campo, porque para mí, la recompensa fue ascender de puesto, de esa manera me encerraste en una oficina, “asegurando” mi integridad.

¡Mycroft! Ese ascenso lo hubiera cambiado mil veces tan solo por una cena, una sonrisa, un toque accidental o tan solo el permiso de tocarte durante un segundo. ¡Dios! soy tan patético, me he cansado de demostrarte que puedo protegerte, como aquella ocasión en el restaurant, donde hubo un atentado contra ti, arruinando nuestra primera cena; por un instante pensé que había avanzado,  pero incluso aunque al día siguiente me invitaste nuevamente a una cita, a la cual no llegaste jamás  y de la cual me retiré tres horas después hastiado de haber comido palitos de pan y bebido café.

Me hubiese gustado una explicación, pero la siguiente ocasión que te vi, un par de meses después lo único que dijiste o mejor dicho, me diste fue un folder con el archivo de un tal Sebastián Moran y un clave para acceder a los archivos de todas las  mayores agencias gubernamentales del mundo. Tal vez no fue una postal o un regalo glamuroso, pero fui feliz, porque me estaban dando la muestra del mayor grado de confianza jamás expresado por ti, me sentí como un pavorreal que extiende su plumaje para demostrar que es el más bello. Como recuerdo entonces que el regalo fue solo una treta para atraer a otro ser igual de inteligente que tú a una trampa donde mi departamento y yo fuimos la carnada en un juego por demás de egos inflados.

Me sentí utilizado, claro no fue la primera ocasión, ni la última, seguirás aprovechándote de ese amor “incondicional” de mi parte, totalmente unilateral. Porque eres un monstruo enorme y voraz que no se cansa de adquirir más y más poder no importándote por encima de quien tengas que pasar, ni a quien uses de escalón para ascender. Como esa mujer mayor que te acompañó a esa cena de jefes de estado  y que en mi caso tuve que asistir como auxiliar con mis agentes para apoyar la seguridad del MI5 y el MI6.

Toda la cena estuvo a tu lado, colgada de tu brazo, como si fuera la futura Sra. Holmes, algo que me ocasionó una gran rabia, porque ni por un segundo giraste a verme, aun cuando puedo jurar que sabías a cada momento donde estaba. A pesar de rumiar mi enojo, frustración y finalmente mi tristeza porque al momento que la fuiste a dejar a su limosina pude ver perfectamente cuando te inclinaste para besarla.

¡Cómo dolió! Yo que había dejado muchas ocasiones lo que estaba haciendo para darle prioridad a tus peticiones, mi esposa, mis vacaciones, mi sueño, mi descanso, incluso un par de veces estuve a punto de ofrendarte mi vida y todo por nada. Pero ese día cuando llegué finalmente a mi departamento analizando fríamente la situación, jamás diste indicios claros de tu sentir hacia mí. Solo fueron fantasías mías, sueños míos, ilusiones mías, estupideces mías. Fue tan tonto imaginar una vida en común, incluso en medio de mi día tan atareado, tomaba clases de francés y en cuanto acabara ese idioma seguramente me decantaría por el chino o el italiano, para estar un poco más a tu altura, como tu futura pareja debía estar a la altura.

Quise enamorarte con mi lealtad a toda prueba, con mi disponibilidad a todos tus pedidos, con esos saltos de fe ciega a tus solicitudes descabelladas, pero no fue suficiente, nunca sería suficiente. Porque tu gran amor era, es  y será el poder, el ganar tus partidas; en esto último tú y Sherlock son tan parecidos, son capaces de sacrificar a cualquiera por lograr su cometido, para clara muestra: Mary Watson, la esposa de John, fue la víctima en ese juego idiota de ambos.

John, otro peón que está en manos de tu hermano, mientras el otro soy yo, pero en las tuyas.  Somos tan parecidos, títeres que bailan y se mueven al son que alguien más marca, ambos soñamos con algo que jamás pudo ser. John con Sherlock se dio por vencido mucho antes que yo contigo, al menos debo admirarle eso.

John tiene razón, “No hay nostalgia peor, que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió”. Ambos anhelamos durante mucho tiempo ese reconocimiento y ese amor correspondido, pero nunca será.

 

¡Nos han subestimado Mycroft, tú y Sherlock, lo han hecho tantas veces!, bueno, al menos en tu caso, porque tu hermano despertó y finalmente ha reconocido las virtudes de John.

 

Créeme un ser mezquino y vengativo, ¡No me importa! ¡Lo soy Mycroft! ¡Aprendí a serlo, gracias a ti!, hace  tiempo comprendí que jamás estaría a tu lado, que siempre te aprovecharías de mí; por eso planee esta venganza, porque se te pegará donde más te duele: Sherlock.

 

El dolor de tu hermano es tuyo, cuando desapareció Sherlock, mis platicas con John, no solo eran para tomarnos una cerveza y platicar de futbol, sino de otras cosas, fui quien lo animó a declarársele a Mary, le ayudé a escoger la sortija de compromiso, incluso le convencí le pidiera a Sherlock ser el padrino de su boda y de su hija, cuando su primera opción había sido yo.  

 

Siempre supe que Sherlock estaba vivo, que ese día de su supuesto suicidio no ocurrió, todo fue perfectamente ejecutado, ayudado en gran medida por Molly, la cual me lo confesó todo cuando un día estaba sobrepasada por su soledad. Pobre Molly, un daño colateral de todo este juego entre todos nosotros, al igual que John. Juro que nos iremos al infierno los tres por esto, aun así con gusto pago el precio, por ver tu rostro dolido, al ver a tu hermano sufriendo como lo hace hoy en día.

 

Bueno, no debo decir que todo es una venganza, John tiene algo especial que te hace sentir tan cómodo y tranquilo a su lado, además de su lealtad a toda prueba; la cual, ahora; me pertenece. Soy un hombre divorciado Mycroft, debes entender que dos personas que han perdido tanto a manos de los Holmes, tienen tanto en común, fue imposible no acabar juntos.

 

Se el buen hermano que debes ser, consuélalo, al menos inténtalo. Intentará retener a John de nuevo a su lado, claro que lo logrará, pero antes debo comprometer a John a mi lado.

 

Dejaré pasar otros meses hasta que haya concluido su duelo, luego le pediré vivamos juntos y nos casemos. John podrá acceder a todas la prestaciones que la ley de Inglaterra me da. Rosmound como mi hija, podrá entrar a una de las mejores guarderías del país, mientras John y yo  estamos en el trabajo. Sé que es orgulloso, pero lograré convencerlo, tengo muchas cosas a favor, me he asegurado de ello, incluso he conseguido el amor de John. Aquel que declaraba no era gay, dejó todo de lado en una de nuestras citas, seguramente aun añorante de lo que jamás al igual que yo, jamás podrá obtener. ¿Sabes, Mycroft? Anhelo con todas mis fuerzas enamorarme de John y hacer que este igualmente lo haga de mí, así, ni tú, ni Sherlock, ni siquiera la reina podrá separarnos.

 

Si, quizás si tuviéramos una plática ahorita, me dirás; John está enamorado de Sherlock. Yo solo te respondería: Lo sé. Pero con lo que no cuentas, que a pesar de ser un soldado, John está aterrado de sus sentimientos por Sherlock, porque ingenuamente cree, que solo lo vea como amigo. Sherlock ha hecho un buen trabajo declarándose asexual o mejor dicho involucrándose con esa tal Irene Adler, la única mujer que cuenta para él.

Ahora debo terminar de escribir Mycroft, John estará por llegar  y debo desaparecer toda la evidencia en el baño de hombres y desecharlo en el excusado, tal cual tú desechaste mis sentimientos.

A ti mi querido Mycroft con todo mi inútil e inservible amor. >>

El hombre de cabello cano se alzó con parsonimia de su asiento frente a la barra de ese elegante bar, agarrando su libreta  y guardando su bolígrafo para dirigirse al baño. Estuvo ahí durante diez minutos, al salir se refrescó la cara y el aliento.

Cuando regresó a la barra, John ya estaba ahí, esperándolo, al verlo le dio una amplia sonrisa y el devolvió el gesto, ya más cerca, lo tomó de la nuca para darle un beso firme y prolongado, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no abrir los ojos  y ver hacia la ventana.

Afuera un auto negro elegante de cristales oscuros, estaban sentados un par de hombres, mirando la escena, sin denotar absolutamente nada en su rostro. Otro par de minutos pasaron cuando la voz del mayor dijo: Avance.

—¿Hasta cuándo dejarás que esto siga, Mycroft?— casi gritó el menor.

—Debo planear todos los escenarios, Sherlock, un error de cálculo y todo se echará a perder. Sabes que con las emociones es difícil predecir cómo reaccionarán las personas— espetó con voz fría.

—Te  estas tardando demasiado.

—Ya no será tanto tiempo— le aseguró. —Deja de angustiarte, el buen Dr. Watson, no te abandonará por Lestrade.

—Eso mismo aseguraste cuando afirmaste que ellos jamás pasarían de ser amigos y acabo de verlos besándose, ¡¿Qué otra cosa necesitas para comenzar a actuar?! ¿O debo pedirle consejo a Eurus?

El mayor hizo gesto de dolor. —¡No, Sherlock! nuestra hermana tan solo te aconsejará que asesines a Gregory, lo cual no permitiré por supuesto, así que aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza—, casi le regañó.

—Es demasiado tentadora esa propuesta—, espetó enojado. —Te daré únicamente dos semanas más, no más tiempo, sino actuaré yo y no te gustarán mucho los resultados.

—De acuerdo— suspiró cansado Mycroft.

Ya ninguno habló el resto del trayecto, cuando llegaron a Baker Street, el detective salió rápidamente, casi ondeando su abrigo, llegó a la puerta de la Sra. Hudson, para pedirle que le entregue a Rosy. Si tenía que jugar sucio lo haría, no se detendría ante nada, pero John jamás se iría de su lado, le tomó tanto tiempo deshacerse de Mary y ahora que no estaba, nadie le arrebataría a John.

Mycroft mientras tanto seguía pensando en su estrategia para volver a tener a Gregory a su lado y no le abandonara jamás. Si fuera una mujer, no dudaría en ningún instante que mediante cartas románticas, poemas, flores, cenas uno que otro regalo costoso, ya la tendría de nuevo bajo su ala. Pero Gregory era un detective que difícilmente se dejaría convencer.

¿Secuestrarlo? Tal vez lo haría si esa tonta necedad de una relación con el Dr. Watson seguía. John, jamás podría competir con él, bueno al menos lo pensó hasta que finalmente Gregory y el buen médico se enredaron, provocándole sentir por primera vez en su vida un sentimiento que jamás pensó siquiera tener: celos. No podía desaparecer a John por su hermano, pero si esto seguía seguramente mejor desaparecería a Gregory una buena temporada.

Lo que ni Sherlock ni Mycroft contaban es que esa misma noche, Gregory le pidió matrimonio a John. Ambos en un arranque locura y “romanticismos” impropio de su edad, se casarían en cuanto abrieran el registro civil.

Gregory sabía que Mycroft conocía el contenido de la carta, por eso escribió << Dejaré pasar otros meses hasta que haya concluido su duelo, luego le pediré vivamos juntos y nos casemos>>. También tenía sus propios recursos. Supo desde hace un par de meses que el segundo botón superior de todos sus abrigos  y gabardinas tenían una cámara  oculta, por eso se había conseguido igual un dispositivo para desactivarlo, el buen de Dimmock lo ayudó a adquirir, era bueno que alguien de su departamento se hubiera enredado con alguien del MI5, al menos en su momento.

En cualquier juego, siempre debes ir un paso adelante de tu contrincante y Mycroft Holmes hacia mucho se había convertido en eso.

FIN


End file.
